


Universal Fiends

by bookwormSpacer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Meteorstuck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Villains to Heroes, i don't know how to tag, slight Ringworld references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormSpacer/pseuds/bookwormSpacer
Summary: SBURB is a cruel game. Sometimes the players win, and become the gods of the universe they create.Most other times, all the players die, and no cosmos arises.But very rarely, the game gives inmense power to a select percentage of the players, creating monsters bent  on the destruction or conquest of any session they stumble upon, moved by ambition, a mission, or pure emptiness.Despite being called monsters, very few of these are actually evil, and they tend to be friendly towards each other but, what would happen if a set of these fiends met the displaced players of a scratched session?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever. Ohh boi here we go.

Your name is Lucifer, and you just killed a universe.

You arrived at the current session approximately 23 nights ago. Your first act in the unlucky system was to turn the closest body to Skaia, Prospit, into your base. You melted the planet and it’s moon, killing both carapacians and dreamers alike. After that you began to use your Light to change Skaia itself. Unfortunately for you, the session was advanced enough to have bred the Genesis frog, and then you wouldn’t be able to use Skaia.

So you killed it.

The juvenile tadpole, with only its back legs developed, lays limp on your claws. The newborn cosmos inside the creature has disintegrated while you strangled the poor amphibian. It was difficult to steal it from the scaly race of players, but you managed, like you always did.

Now, once dead, the tadpole isn't useful nor dangerous anymore. You let it slip from your hands, and watch it fall into the smoldering inferno that is Prospit, where it splashes a little, before burning up and sinking in the molten good. You then turn your head to face Skaia.

It had changed a lot since you started influencing it. The once blue sky has turned into an unnatural shade of red, and the clouds have been colored like burnt ash. The game construct is swollen, nearly touching the golden planet, and you know that the Battlefield is just on the verge of collapse. You enjoy the view for some seconds, gazing at the clouds telling the future of the it. 

You sigh, and put your hands together in front of your body, pointing with your palm at the crimson sky, and a yellow laser shoots out, headed for the core of the Battlefield.

For some instants, nothing happens. But you then hear the now familiar crumbling as the Tumor located inside every Skaia explodes, and the searing hot gas of it begins to transform, making the swollen body begin to shrink rapidly, while the light emitted increases. 

You put your palm in front of your mask, to let your eyes adjust to the brilliance. When you look, Skaia is no more. I'm it's place, a true yellow star, like the ones on every universe, lies in its place, changing its texture as the plasma boils the last traces of Battlefield. An arch of fire periodically rises from it, licking the void between the session's planets, which are beginning to lose speed as the gravity of the now denser body traps them. 

You again look at the magnificent Sun, and fly closer. You could go faster with your 3 pairs of wings, and the heat doesn't hurt you as much now, but you've done it thousands of time before, and the change is irreversible now, so there's no point in hurrying.

You take a small moment in your flight to take a picture of the celestial body. Experience has told you that every star you make is unique, and you intend to at least picture all the ones you can. You’ve seen red ones that encompass the planet’s orbit, nearly invisible but highly dense purple bodies and countless yellow to orange suns with varying sizes. You’ve never seen a green one though.

An hour passes, and you're reached the corona of the star. The sun takes up almost all your view, and you see traces of sunspots and other stellar activity beginning to form. Once again, you rise your arm to show the palm of your hand to the star, but with a different intention now.

At a snail's pace, a tiny tentacle of starstuff rises from the surface of the sun, and begins to inch closer and closer, until it's nearly touching you, and then it's absorbed into your being. As your hand begins to assimilate the star's matter, the tentacle gets bigger and bigger, and you absorb at a more faster pace. The sun began to shrink, more rapidly as it was stripped of its essence, until nothing remained, and the last remaining bits of the all knowing and almost all powerful Skaia is sucked into you.

As darkness begins to shroud the whole session, you flex your hand slightly, feeling the incredible power of the main body of the system warm your insides. But as a Heir of Light, you know it's still nothing but a tiny fraction of the one needed, and with all the Skaias harvested, you're still far away to become powerful enough to revive the only other member of your race, which had died in a dream bubble, gone forever, until the despreciable Horroterrors gave you the knowledge to revive someone from the double death.

You clench your fists in anger as you remember them. The tentacled monsters had changed your appearance and your mind, trying in vain to control you whispering sweet nothings. They turned you into a monster, turning the coat of fur you once were proud of into a piece of clothing, revealing a white skin underneath. They splintered your wings into six, and shortened and hardened your leathery face into a grinning and horned mask, colored black and red like everything else on your body, except for the skin and the hair which remained an albinic white. They even made you forget your own name, finally turning into "Lucifer". 

After giving you the knowledge, you murdered the Horroterrors near you, breaking one of the horns of your mask, and began your journey to revive your partner. The monsters have avoided you since that incident.

You take a moment to watch the ruined session. The Lands of the players have stopped moving altogether, and you see the lights of each planet began to fade. The Consorts would be the first to succumb to the darkness. After that, without any protection, the Furthest Ring would occupy that region of Paradox Space, where it’s dark denizens would feast on the ruins of a possibly successful session.

You hear a gunshot, and a bullet nearly hits you while you were thinking. You turn around and see one of the reptilian players about 15 meters away, a Rogue of Time, according to its uniform, pointing an organic looking weapon at you, glaring daggers with its huge, orange and slitted eye

You seriously were hoping the players went away, but lately more beings try to fight back. You pull your Pyrite Dice Scythe from your specibus, and rush towards the alien.

It begins to shoot frantically at you, but the small power surge you got from the absorption of Skaia engulfed you with Light, becoming too lucky to be hit. You quickly dodge the bullets while the distance between yourself and the alien is less and less until you’re face to face with each other. You kick the gun out of its claws, and with a quick, calculated move, you swipe your scythe upwards, sinking the blade into its flesh.

The 6 magical Pyrite Dice within the weapon spin in the air...

Until all of them land in a 1, just as planned. A silly pointy hat with ears lands on the wounded alien, clutching with its arms the bloodied flesh made by yourself. It gazes at you and your scythe, before disappearing in a flash of red and clockwork.

You materialize a handkerchief and begin cleaning the green blood of the blade. You didn’t want to hurt it more than a stab, so for once you’re fine with being unlucky, having used up all the luck with the bullet dodging.

Once the weapon is squeaky clean, you store all your items back into your inventory. You focus, and use a ray of Light to cause the Furthest Ring to turn into a straight line to the nearest session. The beam pierces right through the darkness, until a speck of brilliance can be seen in the void. It was really small, and you couldn’t distinguish the color of it.

You grimace. It would take at least 6 months of uninterrupted flight to get there plus, while you’re God Tier and have no need for hunger, it still gets pretty tiring to fly long distances.

You sigh again. That was the closest session in that direction and the current is collapsing, you can already glimpse tentacles prodding at a unlucky Land. It would be better if you set sail for that star than to stay.

You stretch the black and red wings on your back, and begin to fly towards the new session. It definitely won’t be the last session destroyed, but you’ll be closer to finish and be able to revive your friend. 

You hate to continue but you know you will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer realises they're not alone.

>Be someone else.

You cannot be someone else since Lucifer has not met anyone. Apart from that, how can you be someone other than yourself?

You put the strange thought aside. 3 months have passed since the assimilation of the last Skaia, having rested half the time you’ve spent. You had already calculated that it would take you nearly a year, but it’s still a long time.

Another thing that’s beginning to nag your mind is the destination. All Skaias in their natural state are a pale blue and the color can be appreciated from very far away. But this isn’t the case.

The star you’re headed to is green, and it already seems very big.

You’ve made several theories of what it could be. Maybe it’s the center of all Paradox Space? The fuel source of the First guardians? Or the aftermath of a really big Tumor? Despite being a Light player, for once you have no idea what that thing is.

You continue going towards it. You have to admit that even after traveling for immeasurable time between session and session, you haven’t lost an ounce of the joy flying gives you. Your mouth grins behind your mask as the feeble air of the Furthest Ring engulfs your figure in wind.

But your joy is interrupted when you see that the Green Star is eclipsed by something, almost blocking it entirely. 

By the shadow it casts you see it’s a rectangular object, with a kind of a pointed antena on one side. As you deem it safe (at the moment) you spread your wings against the Green Star, losing momentum until you finally stop just next to the mysterious object.

The object turns out to be a person sized computer server, purple with the symbol of Derse inscribed on it, and many small buttons on the rim. A long stick ended in a large flashing cue ball rests upon the top of the server. And just below the half moon symbol there’s a cardboard box attached to it with duck tape. There’s something drawn, and you deduce it says “open me”.

Overcome by curiosity, you tear the tape from the box and use your own hands to tear open a hole in the box. In it, 2 lime green gadgets, being a small monitor and a keyboard with a stylized atom in darker green sit in it.

As soon as the box has a large hole in it, both devices begin to float, the screen stopping in front of your face, and the keyboard near your hands. As soon as both objects are set in place, the monitor turns on, and the same atom symbol accompanied by a tree appear while it loads. After a few seconds, the device clears up and shows a log in to a program.

You scowl, surprised. The program itself is nearly identical to the one you used to talk to your friends before you played the cursed game. After setting off to your quest, the account had been forgotten, since you had no one else to talk to, so you had gotten rid of any communication devices. But whoever made the computer seems to want to talk.

After a little struggle with your memory, you remember the username and password of the account, and surprisingly, despite this program being obviously different to yours, it still works and shows all your now dead contacts, including a new one with a notification pop up. You click the contact, and a new chat window appears. 

solarHowler [SH] began pestering penultimateProtector [PP]

SH: Uhhh  


SH: Hello?  


SH: Who’s this?  


PP: Greetings, alien somewhere in the Furthest Ring.  


SH: Cut the bullcrap, I asked you a question  


PP: I am PPs autoresponder.  


SH: Did I really stopped my journey so I could get spammed by a shitty message?  


PP: Pardon me, oh stupid alien, I’m just trying to do my job and you criticize me already?  


SH: Since when is an autoresponder sentient?  


PP: Surprise, PP is really intelligent, and ghost captchaloging of a brain and alchemizing it is possible.  


SH: I’m not here to talk with a robot  


PP: And I’m unfortunately here to talk to you. Geez, have some patience could you? I was only trying to be nice.  


SH: I was not  


PP: I already deduced that much.  


SH: *sigh  


SH: (and yes, I wrote it)  


SH: What the hell do you want?  


PP: All I wanted to say is that Prosperina will answer soon, she’s already in the way.  


SH: Who’s this “Prosperina”?  


PP: The real PP, and by the way she’s here now. I would say it’s been a pleasure but it has been not.  


SH: Same here

For some breaths the person behind those green words did not respond. But they resumed appearing in the screen after a moment.

PP: Hello, fellow traveller.  


SH: Am I talking to the real guy or still the AI?  


PP: I assure you that I’m a living being.  


SH: How can I be sure you’re not bullshitting me?  


PP: Simple, you cannot. I cannot tell who, or what are you.  


SH: Fair point  


PP: Of course.  


SH: If you’re not the AI, who you really are?  


PP: My name is Prosperina of the Pak.  


SH: I already guessed that much, thanks to the responder  


SH: Except the species (quite original huh?)  


SH: But really? Prosperina? I thought an alien would have Thssthpak, or something like that  


PP: ...  


PP: You’re a Light player aren’t you?  


SH: How the fuck?  


PP: You totally guessed my real name. Prosperina is a nickname the horroterrors gave me when I began to travel, and I’ve grown fond of it.  


SH: Lucky you for remembring it. Those monsters made me forget my own very name, and gave me another one  


PP: May I ask what it is?  


SH: How can I trust you?  


PP: Again, is a simple matter. You cannot.  


SH: So I should not tell you then  


PP: It’s for a matter of convenience. Do you want me to refer you by “aggressive alien fuck”?  


SH: eh  


SH: why not  


PP: Ok then, sir Agressive Alien Fuck  


SH: Screw it, my name is Lucifer  


PP: Says the one laughing at my own.  


SH: I already told you those octopuses made it up  


PP: I know already, they seem to have very little imagination. Well, nice to meet you Lucifer.  


SH: Same  


SH: Prosperina  


PP: You see? Now we’re beginning to trust each other.  


SH: I’m still suspicious  


PP: That’s for sure. I deduce you might be curious about myself  


SH: Not really  


SH: You’re probably another unlucky soul the terrors convinced to murder sessions  


SH: The thing I’m wondering is why the hell did you bother leaving this here?  


PP: The truth was my hopes of finding another one like us.  


PP: Session destroyers, horror monsters, universal fiends, I’ve heard many names whispered by the Noble Circle  


SH: You should stop talking to them  


SH: They screw your mind  


PP: I had to take the risk. The objective of these “Time capsules” that I left on these servers is to try to contact as many of us as I could.  


SH: And why would you put together a bunch of probably murderous assassins of universes?  


PP: To unite of course.  


SH: To have presumably declared yourself intelligent but you’re way to naive. Do you really think we will bow down to your will like you’re a sort of Chief?  


PP: Nope. That’s when Hugi comes in.  


SH: Who the hell is Hugi?  


PP: A friend of mine currently headed towards the Green Sun. He’s a Thief if Mind and will enslave the fiends that revel.  


SH: Wait a second  


SH: What did you say about a “green sun”  


PP: The center of Paradox Space, and the nearly infinite source of the First Guardians. It’s basically the only landmark in this dimension.  


SH: Uh  


SH: Another question  


SH: What’s the probability I could see it from, let’s say, 6 light moths?  


PP: Nearly none, why would you  


PP: Oh.  


PP: Light player.  


PP: So. You’re headed here?  


SH: You are in that Green Sun?  


PP: Nearby. Well, this will make my job way easier. I just have to wait for you and the others.  


SH: What do you think I’ll join you?  


PP: Well, you have used all your luck in a single direction and you prefer to keep flying rather than waste the opportunity to get to the most powerful object in all existence?  


SH: How the actual FUCK do you know  


PP: Deduction, and knowledge of how the Ring works.  


SH: Welp  


SH: My plan is uncovered. And I have nowhere else to go so, I think I’ll meet you there  


SH: If you do a single thing to me, considered yourself dead  


PP: Of course.  


SH: And who are these “others”?  


PP: Other fiends I have deemed approachable enough. Counting you and me, there are 7.  


SH: Thanks  


PP: You’re welcome.  


SH: So  


SH: If you don’t mind I have a Sun to go 2  


SH: C ya there  


PP: Good bye, fellow fiend.

solarHowler[SH] stopped pestering penultimateProtector [PP]

You close the computer and captchaloge it into your modus, taking the keyboard with it. For a second time in less than an hour, you smile behind your mask.

It seems you’re not alone anymore.

Despite the obvious danger, you have a gut feeling that this Prosperina wants to do no harm, and maybe with the help of others, you might be able to revive your friend earlier than expected. Heck that star could provide you with enough energy. But until then, there’s a long way you’re now impatient to end.

You flex your wings and point yourself to the Green Sun, and with a single thrust the server machine and it’s time capsule disappear into the darkness of the Furthest Ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave constructive criticism, since it's my first writing on anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave constructive criticism, since it's my first writing on anything.


End file.
